Monster
by LilyYuu Black
Summary: Se eu te dissesse o que eu era você viraria as costas para mim? Mesmo se eu parecer perigoso você ficaria com medo? [songfic sobre o Young!Lupin]


_**Monster**_

_Ever since I could remember_  
_Everything inside of me_  
_Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_I was never one for pretenders_  
_Everything I tried to be_  
_Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh oh)_

_._

_Desde que eu poderia me lembrar_  
_De tudo que está dentro de mim_  
_Apenas queria me encaixar (oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_Nunca fui ninguém para os dissimulados_  
_Tudo o que eu tentei ser_  
_Só não combinava comigo (oh oh oh oh oh_)

.

O tempo em que você era normal parece ao mesmo tempo recente e distante. É uma lembrança dolorosa. Você se lembra de como podia brincar com as outras crianças sem preocupação, sem medo. Nunca pensou que fosse amar tanto aquela época. _Eu devia ter aproveitado mais,_ você pensa angustiado. Provavelmente foram os melhores anos da sua vida antes de entrar em Hogwarts. A partir dos oito anos tudo mudou. Sua vida virou um inferno. Não se sentia bem com mais ninguém. Se isolava, se sentia deslocado.

Afinal, um monstro não pode ficar com pessoas normais, não é? Ele tem que ficar preso. Engaiolado para não atacar nenhum inocente. Às vezes pensava que sua mãe era louca de te deixar sair para brincar. Mesmo que não fosse lua cheia, existe um monstro dentro de você! Você poderia se descontrolar! Como poderia arriscar a vida de tanta gente? Ela estava apenas tentando aliviar seu sofrimento, você sabia disso, mesmo assim continuava achando estupidez e voltava para o quarto todos os dias depois do almoço. Se enfiava nos livros, onde era o único lugar que você se sentia bem, e tentava esquecer.

Esquecer o quanto seus pais ficavam aterrorizados quando a lua cheia estava prestes a aparecer. O quanto você mesmo tinha medo daquele maldito globo prateado que todos amam. Você era trancado em um quarto protegido com feitiços para não destruir a casa. Toda lua cheia o cômodo acordava mais destruído. Chegava a lhe dar nojo.

De si mesmo.

Faltava quanto para acabar atacando os próprios pais?

.

_If I told you what I was_  
_Would you turn your back on me?_  
_Even if I seem dangerous_  
_Would you be scared?_  
_I get the feeling just because_  
_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_  
_If this problem lies in me_

_._

_Se eu te dissesse o que eu era_  
_Você viraria as costas para mim?_  
_Mesmo se eu parece perigoso_  
_Você ficaria com medo?_  
_Tenho essa sensação apenas porque_  
_Tudo o que eu toco não é obscuro o bastante_  
_Se esse problema sou eu_

.

E então veio a notícia de que poderia ir para uma das melhores escolas de magia. Você ficou com medo, inseguro, porém feliz. Achava que iria ficar a vida inteira escondido no quarto atrás dos pesados livros que tinha. Em Hogwarts estaria sozinho, mas pelo menos poderia aprender. Isso já era muita coisa, não? Nunca pensou em ter mais que isso.

_Mas teve._De uma hora para a outra eles estavam ali, puxando assunto loucamente tentando fazer você parar de se isolar. Você tentava resistir bravamente, pois sabia que era impossível que tudo acabasse bem. Sabia que doeria e se arrependeria quando se desse conta de que gostava de conversar com eles, que queria mais daquela interação. Uma parte sua ainda é humana, queria companhia, _queria amigos._Pouco a pouco, eles foram destruindo a barreira que você construíra. E em pouco tempo você não conseguia sequer pensar em perdê-los.

_Você sabia que iria doer._Agora não sabia o que era pior: Voltar para a solidão na qual passara tanto tempo vivendo ou imaginar o que eles fariam se descobrissem o que vive em você. Sendo seus colegas de quarto e ainda excepcionalmente inteligentes, você sabia que eles descobririam. _Você sabia_ e mesmo assim deixou-se apegar, só para torturar-se imaginando uma reação pior que a outra e como se sentiria arrasado quando eles viessem a se afastar.

.

_I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me_  
_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_  
_A monster, a monster_  
_I'm turning to a monster_  
_A monster, a monster_  
_And it keeps getting stronger_

_._

_Sou só um homem em uma câmara que me pegou_  
_Estou resistindo para escapar do que está dentro de mim_  
_Um monstro, um monstro_  
_Estou me transformando em um monstro_  
_Um monstro, um monstro_  
_E isso está ficando cada vez mais forte_

.

Mesmo sabendo que seria inútil, em toda transformação você tentava controlar o animal. Tentava resistir, tentava não deixá-lo assumir. Não deixá-lo transformar seu corpo. Não deixá-lo tomar sua consciência. Ou pelo menos tentar deixá-lo menos agressivo, menos violento. Qualquer coisa servia, desde que houvesse um sinal de que nem tudo estava perdido. Afinal, aquela era a única esperança que tinha de ter uma vida.

De ter seus amigos.

Ao final, junto com o sol que nascia, você percebia como todo esforço tinha sido em vão. Continuava acordando ferido e sangrando. Nada mudara. Você deu uma risada fraca e amarga.

Só o que havia conseguido era ficar mais cansado.

.

_Can I clear my conscience_  
_If I'm different from the rest_  
_Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_I never said that I want this_  
_This burden came to me_  
_And it's made it's home inside. __(oh oh oh oh oh)_

_._

_Posso ficar com a consciência limpa_  
_Se sou diferente do resto_  
_Tenho que fugir e me esconder? (oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_Eu nunca disse que eu queria isso_  
_Esse fardo veio até mim_  
_E fez a sua casa (oh oh oh oh oh)_

.

A tarde estava quase no final, mais uma vez a lua estava prestes a aparecer. Grande e aterradora.

Você se despede deles dizendo que Madame Pomfrey está esperando na enfermaria para aplicar-lhe o remédio para sua doença rara. Eles levantam uma sobrancelha e se entreolham, desconfiados. Antes que precisasse dar mais explicação você sai do local fechando a porta e encostando-se nela, logo escuta as vozes dos amigos.

— Por que ele tem que sair da escola para tomar o remédio?

— Sair da escola? O que está dizendo, Sirius?

— Eu vi eles saindo do castelo outro dia, ia segui-los, mas o monitor da Corvinal me impediu.

Por um momento, você congelou, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido do que nunca. Faltava pouco... Faltava pouquíssimo para eles descobrirem.

Pouquíssimo para eles se afastarem...

_Pouquíssimo para você ficar sozinho de novo._

Tentando se manter calmo, você desce para o Salão Comunal e passa pelo buraco do retrato indo de encontro a Madame Pomfrey, o coração batendo descontrolado. Na saída do castelo a enfermeira o esperava paciente. Aparentemente percebeu sua palidez, mas achou que era por causa da lua cheia a caminho. Levou-o até o Salgueiro Lutador e você disse que poderia continuar sozinho, ela pareceu preocupada.

— Tem certeza, querido?

— Tenho. Estou bem, sei ir sozinho. Obrigado. — Deu-lhe um sorriso fraco. Ela concordou e se afastou, voltando para o castelo.

Caminhando no túnel até a Casa dos Gritos, você sentia o terror invadindo cada vez mais o seu corpo. Tentava inutilmente se controlar, mas como fazer isso sabendo que em pouco tempo perderia o que tinha de mais valioso? Pior, sabendo que o que mais prezava e dava valor iria começar a odiá-lo e nada você poderia fazer para impedir. Suas mãos tremiam fracamente quando finalmente chegou no quarto. Sentou-se em um canto abraçando as pernas e apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos enquanto as lágrimas começavam a vir.

— Eu não quero ficar sozinho. — Sua voz quebrou e os soluços começaram.

.

_If I told you what I was_  
_Would you turn your back on me?_  
_Even if I seem dangerous_  
_Would you be scared?_  
_I get the feeling just because_  
_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_  
_If this problem lies in me_

_._

_Se eu te dissesse o que eu era_  
_Você viraria as costas para mim?_  
_Mesmo se eu parece perigoso_  
_Você ficaria com medo?_  
_Tenho essa sensação apenas porque_  
_Tudo o que eu toco não é obscuro o bastante_  
_Se esse problema sou eu_

_._

Lembrou das vozes alegres de Sirius, James e Peter quando o chamavam para tomar café da manhã. Como Sirius ria despreocupado depois de irritá-lo. Como James sorria de modo convencido ao ganhar pontos para Grifinória depois de acertar uma questão. Ou mesmo como Peter dava um sorriso constrangido ao pedir suas anotações de História da Magia.

Agora mais do que nunca você se pergunta _por que eu?_Por que justamente _você_precisava viver na escuridão a vida toda? Por que não lhe era permitido ter amigos? Você era só uma criança! Greyback não podia esperar você estar no fim da vida para te morder? Seria tão mais fácil...

Os sorrisos dos amigos desapareceram, dando lugar a uma expressão de nojo e repulsa. Raiva e medo. Então eles se afastaram e fingiam que você nunca existira.

E você voltava a depender dos livros para não se sentir sozinho, para fugir da sua cruel realidade.

Aproveitando a solidão do momento, levantou a cabeça e gritou. Gritou o mais alto que pôde tentando tirar a agonia de seu peito. Segundos depois o grito se transformou em um uivo.

A transformação começara.

.  
_I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me_  
_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_  
_A monster, a monster_  
_I'm turning to a monster_  
_A monster, a monster_  
_And it keeps getting stronger_

_._

_Sou só um homem em uma câmara que me pegou_  
_Estou resistindo para escapar do que está dentro de mim_  
_Um monstro, um monstro_  
_Estou me transformando em um monstro_  
_Um monstro, um monstro_  
_E isso está ficando cada vez mais__forte_

.

As lágrimas que desciam pelo seu belo rosto sumiram em meio aos pelos que surgiam. O corpo se alongou e assumiu um contorno forte e medonho. O uivo só parou quando o lobisomem estava pronto para atacar. Remus se fora. O animal em seu lugar rugiu em raiva e começou a correr pela casa quebrando tudo que estava em seu caminho, e ao perceber que estava sozinho começou arranhava-se e se morder para saciar sua sede de sangue.

Pobres dos moradores de Hogsmead que ouviam aqueles sons aterrorizantes.

O lobo se debateu, rosnou e continuou a machucar-se passando de um cômodo para o outro da Casa dos Gritos, destruindo cada vez mais o local. De repente ele parou, farejando.

Humanos. Haviam humanos ali.

Ouviu-se um grito agudo, uma bronca e o lobisomem começou a correr em direção a saída da casa, enquanto três garotos corriam alucinadamente tentando sair do lugar, o bicho se aproximava com a saliva descendo pela pelagem misturando-se ao sangue.

— Vai, vai, vai! — Um deles gritou apontando a varinha para a besta enquanto o mais baixinho subia pelo túnel.

— O que vai fazer? Esse é o Remus! — Exclamou o de óculos tentando não deixar o pânico subir à cabeça.

— Eu sei! O que quer que eu faça? — O outro respondeu quando o lobisomem levantou rugindo sobre eles. — Entra logo! — James puxou a camiseta do garoto dando um jeito de entrar arrastando-o. As garras do animal passaram no braço esquerdo do Black fazendo um ferimento fundo. Com um urro de dor ele apontou o outro braço para o transformado Remus. — _Expulso!_

O lobo voou para o parede fraca da casa, destruindo-a e revelando outro cômodo, a qual Sirius e James não esperaram para ver.

.  
_I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me_  
_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_  
_A monster, a monster_  
_I'm turning to a monster_  
_A monster, a monster_  
_And it keeps getting stronger_

_._

_Sou só um homem em uma câmara que me pegou_  
_Estou resistindo para escapar do que está dentro de mim_  
_Um monstro, um monstro_  
_Estou me transformando em um monstro_  
_Um monstro, um monstro_  
_E isso está ficando cada vez mais forte_

.

Abriu os olhos devagar sentindo corpo todo doer, soltou uma exclamação de dor ao tentar levantar e optou por ficar deitado mesmo, encarando o teto sujo da casa até Madame Pomfrey voltar.

— Ele acordou! James, ele acordou! — Ao reconhecer a voz, você levanta-se mais rapidamente do que seu corpo permite, encarando Sirius, James e Peter mais assustado do que esse último parecia estar.

— Bom dia, Remus! — James se afastou de um Peter hesitante e aproximou-se de você com um largo sorriso. Que você encarou como um sorriso maldoso. Ignorando a dor, arrastou-se para longe deles parando quando suas costas encontraram a parede. — Ei, ei, ei, que reação é essa?

— Pondo os óculos na cara dele, você quer o que? — Sirius falou em um falso tom de reprovação e se tentou se aproximar puxando uma manta que você nem percebera que deixara cair. Cobriu cuidadosamente seu corpo seminu por causa das roupas rasgadas e disse: — Você não devia se mexer assim, sabe?

— O que está fazendo? — Você pergunta confuso passando os olhos de Sirius para James.

— O que parece que estou fazendo? — O Black responde levantando a sobrancelha, como se fosse óbvio.

Você não respondeu. Estava cansado e mil perguntas giravam por sua cabeça. Eles teriam visto o que você era minutos atrás? Enquanto olhava-os ainda assustado percebeu: O braço de Sirius estava enfaixado. Seu coração deu um salto desesperado.

— O que... O que foi... Isso? — Perguntou hesitante, enquanto apontava para o ferimento.

— Aah... Eu tropecei na escada e quebrei o braço. Aquele degrau falso é horrível, acho que só quando matarem o Peter vão resolver consertar. — Disse parecendo até bastante convincente, mas obviamente, você não acreditou.

— Você viu, não foi? — Você sussurra com a cabeça baixa, com vergonha de si mesmo. Não entendia porque ele estava arrumando desculpas ou porque estava tentando ser gentil. De que adiantava isso? Se eles vão lhe dar as costas depois era melhor que fizessem isso de uma vez, não?

— É, eu vi. — Ele respondeu simplesmente e trocou um olhar cúmplice com James. Alheio à como eles pareciam incrivelmente calmos e até contentes com a descoberta, você se encolheu, com medo.

— Antes que comece a pensar besteira — Potter começou abaixando-se a sua frente, sua voz incrivelmente confortante. — Relaxe, ok? Ainda somos seus amigos.

— E ainda vamos continuar te arrastando para as encrencas e te irritando. — Black completou em tom maroto levando a mão até seus cabelos sujos e os bagunçando.

Você olha para eles ainda mais assustado que antes. Seus olhos brilhavam indicando que poderia começar a chorar de novo em pouco tempo.

— Vocês... Não estão com medo de mim? — Pergunta em um fraco tom incrédulo. Não consegue acreditar no que escuta. _Não consegue acreditar que aquilo era mesmo possível._

— Medo desse seu corpinho magrelo? Mais fácil eu ter medo de ser esmagado pelo Peter. — Sirius retruca zombeteiro.

_Ter amigos que sabem seu segredo que continuam ao seu lado._

— Ei! — Peter se pronuncia pela primeira vez, em seguida sorri para você, sem jeito.

_Era inacreditável._

Algumas poucas lágrimas escapam dos seus olhos, mesmo com o esforço para contê-las, e você sorri de modo sincero, antes de abaixar a cabeça tentando se recompor, sem sucesso.

— Não exagera.

_Mas não impossível._


End file.
